To Love A Demon
by DarkHeiressOfSlytherin
Summary: What would happen if you fell in the arms on a demon? That was not what Catherine O'Farrell had in her mind. And certainly not what Sebastian had expected while doing his daily chores on a rainy night. Unknowing to them both, their lives just got a lot more complicated and full of romance. Can Sebastian get Catherine to fully love and trust him? Or will their love tragically end?
1. Chapter 1

**Thought I would do a new kind of story that's a whole new element for me. While I was thinking what to do with my other stories, this one just kind of came to mind. So I really hope you enjoy this story of mine.**

 _Disclaimer:_ _I do not own the characters in Kuroshitsuji. Just my OCs and the plot._

* * *

Chapter 1

Catherine's POV

It's loud.

So loud.

It's raining.

Again.

It's always raining every time I look out through the small window of my room. White walls on all sides and a metal door that's locked on the outside. I'm locked in for my safety they said. Who's they you ask? I don't know. They grabbed me on a rainy day like it is now...claiming I was unclean. All I know now is my name. Catherine O'Farrell a.k.a Patent 943E. Age 18. But for the time being they have finally stopped the experiments for the night.

I press my face against the cold glass of the small window looking out into the dark, wet woods that surrounded the building that I'm being kept in. I haven't eaten in a week because the "group" that's keeping me here wants to test my limits with the different drugs. I weak... So weak.

I wont out. I can't stand being here in this cell anymore. I weakly bring my hand up and started banging on the window. It's cold against my hand, maybe even cold enough where is can at least crack some. My hand is bleeding now where I'm banging so hard. It's painful, but I could care less, all I want is out.

 **CRACK.**

I hear it. It's not big, but its working. The window is cracking because not a whole lot like o wanted it to. I pound as hard as I can on the window. It's cracking some more. If I hit it a few more times, it should be able if break completely. I was about to hit the window again but then I hear foot steps hitting against the stone floor in the call way.

It's one of the guards doing a nightly check to see how the patients are going. I hear clicking of the locks of the peep holes on the metal door, so they can be uncovers so the guards could look through them and into the rooms. The guard is getting closer, so I stop my hitting and make my ways over to my mat on the floor in the corner of the room. I roll on my side, my back facing the door. I slowed my breath to pretend I was sleeping.

The guard's foot steps stop at my door, but instead of hearing the lock on the peep hole, the sound was coming from the lock on the door when it gave a few clicks. He's was coming in the room and that only meant one thing.

Sex.

This always happens every few days and its not always me. It happens to some of the other patients as well, whether its male or female. The "group" doesn't care about us. Just themselves. I hear him walk in my room and the door shut behind him... Or so I thought. I felt his gross, large hands brush through my greasy and matted hair. His hands moved further down my body, touching places that he has no business to be touching. I try to take it... Being as still as can be, but when his hand started groping my ass, I quickly shot up and moved away from him. That didn't do much. This guard was one of the more forceful ones and loved to cause his victims pain. He grabbed him hard, holding onto him waist in his tight grip. I was so skinny that I know if he squeezed any tighter, then my hip bone would probably break.

The guard pulled me towards him and he fully laid his entire weight on top of me, trying to kiss me. When he did so, I bit onto his bottom lip as hard as I could until I tasted the blood. He growled him pain and slapped me across the face. He started to curse at me, but I just tuned it out. About to rip my white patient gown off me, I started freaking out so I brought my foot up and kicked him. The guard gave a painful grunt and fell back slightly. I started getting up and when I did, he tried to grab me again. But this time a kicked my leg up, my foot making contact with his jaw. His head flew back, hitting hard against the already cracked window and shattered it. The guard had passed out from the blow to the head with the window and me kicking him.

All of a sudden, noise started coming from the hallway. People were yelling and running down the hall. Apparently before the guard passed out, he had hit some kind of alarm. I knew that if I didn't escape now than I would be caught and most likely killed. I looked over at the metal door to my room then at the window. Going through the door would be a death sentence, so I made up my mind and decided to climb out the window. Before I did, I grabbed the gun from the guards belt for protection then I climbed my way up to the window and climbed out of my room. It was a long way down, but I had to do it. I looked back into my room, and saw that someone...(probably one of the doctors)...was coming into the room. They opened the door fully and saw me. The doctor shouted at me. I panicked and jumped down to the ground, my feet landing on the broken glass at the bottom. My legs were hurting from the fall and my feet were cut badly but I didn't care.

It was still raining as before and it felt cool on my face. I wanted to stay like that forever, but new that right now it was not a possibility for me. I held the gun close to me as I started to run for my life. As I made my way into the thick brush of the woods, I could hear the yelling of guards and doctors looking for me. A loud siren was also blaring in the back ground as well... Even dogs were barking. But I didn't look back. The only thing I had in my mind...

RUN.

* * *

 **I hope that you liked Chapter 1 and can't wait to get a good amount of reviews.**

 **Lovers1xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I am hoping you liked chapter 1 and I am very sorry for all of the grammar mistakes. I'll try not to make too many in this chapter... Hehe... And thank you to the ones who reviewed on the story. Keep the reviews coming; I like reading them and love the feedback :) But anyways, on with the story.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Kuroshitsuji. Just my OCs and the plot._

* * *

Chapter 2

Catherine's POV

 _Faster!_

 _Run faster!_

I can't. My body can't take much more of this. My legs are in pain with how much running I am doing just to get away. I need to rest, but I know if I do, they'll catch me and do horrible things to me. I have to keep going, even if my body doesn't want to. My breathing is heavy from sucking in air to fast. I know if I don't get control of it, I might just pass out and that couldn't happen... Not now anyways.

 _"Find her!.."_

 _"Don't let her escape!... We can't afford her to get away!..."_

I can hear them shouting at one another and it scares me at how close they are to catching up to me. Everyone from the lab is probably coming for me. Looking back over my shoulder for a split second, I take a wrong step and slipped on a muddy patch on the ground. I gave a loud scream, landing on the ground with a thud and being covered by mud in the process.

I quickly get to my feet, slipping around a few times trying to get my balance. When I finally did, I didn't realize something was behind me until I heard a gun go off. I couldn't move fast enough and the bullet grazed my shoulder, causing me to groan loudly and fall against a near by tree. I grip the gun that's in my hand and just start randomly firing. Hearing a low grunt, I must have hit him perfectly but I didn't stay to find out. I held tightly on to the gun and started to run again.

After what seemed like hours of running the rain had finally stopped for the time being, I finally made it to the edge of the woods and onto flat ground. My shoulder is bleeding and I can barely stand on my own two feet. My breathing was heavy and I feel like I could pass out at any minute. As I stood there in the dead of night, I couldn't hear anything… No yelling or screaming. I couldn't even hear the dogs that were once barking… It was completely quiet out.

I gave a small sigh and sank to my knees because of the pain in my shoulder and legs. Dropping the gun beside me, I decided to lie down on the ground and catch my breath for a few seconds. I looked around to see where I was at and that's when I saw it. I saw light up ahead of me and knew that someone was probably there and could help me out.

' _But what if it's the group of people that are after you?'_ The voice in my head said.

I covered my face with my hands, sighing heavily and started to cry. It could be them and I would just walk into their trap. But if it's not then I would die out here alone. Wiping the tears from my eyes and some of the now dried mud on my face, I stood up and made my decisions. Forgetting about the gun on the ground, I walked ahead and made my way towards the lights. The closer I got to the lights, the more I got worried that I wouldn't make it out alive. When I got right up to it, it amazed me that the lights weren't a town at all, but a large mansion.

' _Maybe someone lives here and will help you out.'_ The voice in my head came back again.

' _Maybe, but there's only one way to find out is to go check for myself, right?'_ I think back and walked to the front of the stairs leading up to the big wooden doors of the estate. This mansion was huge, even bigger than the lab. I started to make my way up the stairs slowly, until I heard gun fire in the back ground. Now that really scared me, so I high tailed it up to the front door as fast as my legs could take me. The yelling and screaming of voices started up again the closer I got to the door. Once I reached it, I looked behind me and brought my hand up towards the door and started pounding on it as hard as I could with whatever strength I had left stored in my body. I started to get worried that no one was home or something and kept looking behind me every so often making sure that they wouldn't sneak up behind me. My shoulder hadn't stopped bleeding yet and my vision was starting to get blurry.

' _Come on… Come on…'_ I thought to myself as I kept on with the pounding on the door. Then I started to cry heavily. _'Please... Someone… Help me...'_ I started to slide down the door I was not leaning on and was about to give up on trying to get help. But then I saw a light come towards the window beside the door then the door opened up. I looked up at the person who had opened the door. He was a man in all black, bright red eyes and now my savior.

He just looked down at me and stared. "Miss… Are you alright?"

I looked back at him, getting up from where I had fallen but I wasn't steady on my feet and fell again. This time though I was falling forward. I thought I was going to land fast first, but before that could happen, the man at the door caught me in his arms. My eyes caught his while he was looking at me and there…in those red eyes of his…was a small glint of what looked like protectiveness or something, but I couldn't figure it out. And at that moment I didn't really care.

"Help… Me…" I said in a whisper, gripping his arms tightly for dear life. Behind me I heard gun shots again and dogs barking. I jumped at the noises and started to scream, trying to get farther into the mansion. I started clawing at his arms and yelling. "Don't let them take me away! I can't go back! I don't want to be hurt anymore!" Tears started to go down my face.

"Okay… Okay." He picked me up bridal style and brought me into the mansion with him, closing the door behind him. I tighten my arms around his neck while I laid my head down on his shoulder; my body was shaking from the trauma that had happened to me. But somehow I knew that I would be safe here. He walked me up the grand stair case and down a hallway. We passed doors as we went but he then stopped at one and opened it wide. He walked us in and over to one of the biggest beds that I have ever seen. He laid me down in the middle of the bed after moving the blankets then recovered me up. Has he was getting ready to leave, I grabbed onto his hand not wanting him to leave me alone.

"Please… Don't leave." I whispered, gripping onto his hand tighter. "I don't want to be left alone."

He gave a small smile, walking over to a chair by the window after closing the room door and sat down. "I'll stay until you fall sleep. Rest now and sleep. Tomorrow I would like to know what happened."

I gave him a nod and rolled on my side, facing him. What I didn't know what that the wound on my shoulder had already started to hell itself. I gave him one last look and decided that it would be alright to sleep, so I closed my eyes and slept.

* * *

 **This chapter took me a while to think of what to write, but I think I did pretty well. Next chapter will be in Sebastian's point of view. Please review telling me what you thought about this chapter.**

 **Lovers1xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, sorry for the really late update. I have been very busy with work and other personal things. But I hope that you all will love this chapter just as the other two. And also, I forgot to mention that Sebastian and some of the other characters will be a little OOC throughout the story. Anyways, I hope you will enjoy chapter 3.**

 **I also made a trailer for the story too. Link is on my profile.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Kuroshitsuji. Just my OCs and the plot._

* * *

Chapter 3

Sebastian's POV

For the rest of the night, I sat in this chair beside the window watching this mysterious girl as she slept and there's just something about her, that wants me to protect her for the rest of her life. But I can't for the death of me figure out way. I gave a heavy sigh and stood up from my seat. She was heavily asleep, hardly making a move in her sleep, so now I can do my chores for this morning. I walked over to the side of the bed and looked down at her sleeping face. Her skins was so thin and pale looking, covered in what looked like dried mud, her hair looked to be a pink color, but with the way her hair was so dirty it looked dull and lifeless. Even her arms were nothing but skin and bones. Whatever had happened to her must have been terrible to the point of her being kept as some kind of prisoner. I lean down closer, getting a good look at her face. She looked no older than a twenty year old... Maybe closer to 18.

Bringing my hand up, I slowly caress her soft, pale cheek and moved her bangs behind her ear. She gives a deep breath and moves her head slightly, just enough where the setting moon light from the crack in the window shades can come through and onto her face. I didn't move my hand away. But what surprised me was that she had a small smile on her lips while her aimlessly rubs her face against my palm. I gave my own smirk of a smile, moving my hand down her smooth face and onto the shoulder wound that was once there. Even with my demon powers, there will still be a scar, but even so this mystery girl is still beautiful.

Removing my hand away from her, I walk around the bed and towards the bedroom door. Giving one last look at her, I left the room to let her sleep some more for now. In the morning I'll have Mey-Rin give her a hot bath and dress her in one of Lady Elizabeth's old gowns to wear until she can get some made for her. I pull my pocket watch from my pocket and look at the time. It was time for my morning chores and for the servants to do theirs. I shut the room door behind me and make my way down the hall, then walked down towards the servant quarters. I walk into my bedroom and change into a clean uniform for the day.

Looking at my watch once again, it was already starting to turn 6 o'clock am. I gave a low sigh, while walking out of my room and into the hallways. When I got into the hallway, Mey-Rin, Finny and Bardory were coming out of their room, dressed for the day. I stood in front of them and gave a cough to get their attentions. They all quickly stood in front of me and saluted. I glared at them like they were crazy.

"Yes sir.." They said loudly.

I just rolled my eyes at them and gave a sigh. "Now then... Finny, you have to task of taking care of the greenhouse. I want the floor swept, the weeds gone, and the plants watered. That should be an easy enough task for you to do. Bardory, your task is to start making the bread for this evenings meal. We only need the freshest bread for the young lord. And Tanaka..." I looked down at the old man while he drank tea.

"Ho, ho, ho..."

"Well you just keep doing what your doing." I say to him then look back at the other two. "Okay you lot, go get to it."

"Yes sir Sebastian." Finny and Bardory gave me their salute and ran off, Tanaka following after them. Once they left, I grabbed Mey-Rin by the arm and dragged her into another room so we could talk.

"Mr. Sebastian.. What are we doing in here?" She asked him, getting a red tint across her cheeks.

"I needed to speak with you alone about something important." I told her and she nodded her head in response. "Now then... We have a guest sleeping in one of the guest rooms upstairs and I need you to make sure she has a warm bath and dressed."

Mey-Rin looked at me like I had grown a second head. "What?"

"A guest the I invited in last night is taking residents up stair in one of the guest bedrooms and as a women that you are Mey-Rin, I thought that you could help, but if not I guess I could help the young miss with her bath and getting her dressed." I told her and started to turn to leave the room. That was until Mey-Rin shouted at him.

"Mr. Sebastian you can not and will not go bathe the young miss. That would just embarrass the poor girl and wont to hate you. I will go and start the bath right now." She says, giving me a stern look, then turns and leaves the room.

I gave a smirk towards her and a small smile, while she left. "That was exactly what I was counting on.."

I walked out of the room and made mu way to the kitchen. As soon as I walked in there, the whole kitchen bursts into flames. I gave an aggrevated low growl and glared at Bardory. "Bardory! What are you doing? I gave you an easy task and that did not include catching the kitchen on fire."

"Well you see... I uh... I thought that the bread could cook faster if I used me flamethrower.." Bardory raised his hand and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"Well clean up this mess Bardory.. Now..." I said and grabbed the flamethrower from him, taking it out of the kitchen and went to go hide it. After putting that thing away, I made my way back into the kitchen and prepare the young master's tea. Once the tea was ready, I placed the tea pot and tea cup onto the serving tray and cared the tea up to the master's room. Sitting the tray onto the bedside table, I walked over to the window curtains and open them, letting the morning sun rays come through the window.

"It's time to get up young master…" I turned too looked over at him sitting up in bed.

* * *

 **Well I think this is a good spot to stop. Like a little cliffhanger I guess, lol. Well please review and tell me what you think about it. Chapter 4 will hopefully come sooner than later. Until next time.**

 **Lover1xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that this chapter was so late, I have been really busy. This is the longest chapter so far. I'm to make them longer, but it's hard to decide what to write. Lol. And thank you for all of the reviews. I am really glad that you all like this story. Keep the reviews coming. (:**

 **Also, I'll be adding images for this story on my profile. From how the characters look to the different outfits they might were. And I'll add images of new characters as the story progresses.**

 **So on with the story and enjoy chapter 4.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Kuroshitsuji. Just my OCs and the plot._

* * *

Chapter 4

Catherine's POV

I was in a good deep sleep when a knocking sound was coming from the bedroom door that I was sleeping in. Maybe it was that man who brought me in here to rest last night. As I was sitting up, my shoulder walking in pain anymore and the wound was healed. Except for the scar that now took its place there. The knocking from the door sounded once again and even before I gave whoever it was on the other side the go ahead, the bedroom door just flew open bagging the wall behind it with a loud bang. In the doorway was a... Well, let's just say... A strange maid.

She gave me a wide, toothy grin and walked her way into my too, shutting the door behind her. What she was carrying in her arms was a pretty, poofy dark purple dress. It was a really amazing dress and I thought that it would go good with the color of my hair. Even the color black would too. She laid the dress on the end of the bed them looked up at me.

"Hello, I am Mey-Rin and you are…?" She said, still giving me a grin.

I just stayed quiet, not wanting to talk to her. I didn't want anyone to know my name. She might just send me away if she knew who I was. I sat there and stared at her.

She rubbed her face then gave a sigh. "Well alright. If you don't want to talk to me than I guess I can't make you. But Sebastian did tell me to help you bathe and get dressed." Mey-Rin gave a nod towards me then made her way into the on suit bathroom.

I climb out from under the bed blankets and reached for the dark purple dress. The dressed looked kind of too big for me to wear, but seeing as I haven't eaten in so long, I've lost weight. I really hope that the owner of this mansion will let me stay here and not send me away. I don't want to go back to that god awful lab and be a prisoner again. I've been in there for years and this is the first time in my life that I actually felt free. After a while Mey-Rin came back into the room.

"The bath is already for you miss." She gave a small bow and stood back, motioning towards the bathroom.

I slow climbed off the bed, automatically wrapping my arms around myself. I always did that when I was nervous or being embarrassed. I walked into the bathroom with the maid coming up behind me. I felt her hands on my shoulders, making me jump and moved away from her.

"Sorry miss, but I was just helping you undress." She said, moving over to me again, and grabbed ahold of my gown, pulling on it. "Now come on miss, Mr. Sebastian said to help you bathe. Let me undress you!"

I tired pulling away from her, but she just wouldn't let go. I was getting pissed so I grabbed onto Mey-Rin's shoulders and pushed her as hard as I could to get her away from me. She landed on her ass beside the bathtub. I backed away from her, running out of the bathroom and out of the bedroom.

"Wait! Miss!" I ignored that crazy ass maid and continued to run away from her. I was in the hallway now trying to find my way around this damn place. I had to find that butler guy. For some reason I felt safe being near that man and it really confused me. He's the only one that I would talk to. Going down the hall, I found a room that had the door cracked open. Maybe I could hid in here and wait for the butler to find me. I hear foot steps behind me and I'm freaking out now. It reminded me of guards from the lab. I run toward the door and slip inside, shutting the door behind me. I gave a heavy sigh, staring at the door and hear the foot steps go pass the door and down the hallway.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?" A voice said coming from behind me.

I jumped, turning around quickly. And there sitting behind a desk was a boy. The kid had short black hair, some kind of blue fancy suit kind of thing and also was wearing an eye patch. He looked angry as well. I stayed quiet though, wrapping my arms around me and looked down at the floor.

"Sebastian! Get in here!" The boy said. The door behind me opened. Looking behind me, there stood the butler guy... Sebastian.

 _Man he was good looking._ I thought to myself. I didn't realize that I was staring at him until a smirk appeared on his face. I gave a blush and looked down at my feet. Sebastian laid a hand on my shoulder, giving it a tiny pat for reassurance. He walked around me and over to the boy at the desk standing beside him.

"Yes young master?" Sebastian asked.

"Who is this woman? And what in the world is she doing here?"

"Well young lord, I don't really know her name nor do I know her back story. But she didn't come to the manor last night looking for a safe place to go. Apparently though, she was running for a group of people." Sebastian said to the boy than glanced over at me smirking. The look on his face told me that he probably already knew about my past and who I was running from. But I just didn't know how he knew. Sebastian seemed strange to me, but was also very lovely.

"Well she stayed with us last night and no one came looking for her. So make her leave Sebastian. I don't need anymore people crowding mu mansion." The boy said sternly, looked at me with utter hate.

"But you see you he master, I can not do that." Sebastian said, looking down at the boy.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because of..." Sebastian looked at me than bent down to whisper into the boy's ear. The face on the boys face turned into a grimace expression then slightly relaxed. So I let both of them talk while I looked around the room which I saw that it was an office.

"Is that even possible?"

"..."

"How do you know for sure?"

"..."

"Have you... What do you mean you...? Will you tell...? Fine Sebastian, fine." The boy gave a heavy sigh and rubbed his hands over his face while. The boy stood up from his office chair, fixed his suit and walked over towards me. I back up alittle, looking over at Sebastian. He gave me a small smile to tell me that it was alright. Standing in front of me the boy held out his hand. I slowly grabbed ahold of it and shook it then pulled my hand back quickly.

"Ciel Phantomhive... I own this estate and the owner of the Funtom Company." He gave a cute little smile, and then asked. "What's your name?"

"C-Catherine O'Farrell... Lab Patient 943E. Age 18..." I tell him with a small, quiet voice and looked down at the floor embarrassly. Ciel gave me a shocking expression and backed up, while clinching his hands together. The look on his face looked like he knew me or something. If that was the case, then he didn't really say but just looked at me.

"Well than Lady Catherine, you are welcome to stay here, but you will work as a maid. If you don't mind the hard labor, that is. And you will help Sebastian with whatever he needs. All questions you might have, he will answer them honestly." He gave a bow then went back to sitting at his desk.

"Thank you young master."

"Please, call me Ciel."

"Are you sure that is alright for me to say? I don't want to offend you or anything." I tell him.

"It's quite alright Lady..." Ciel got cut off by the office door opening quickly. The door slammed right into me, making me fall on my ass. Ciel looked shocked and Sebastian looked pissed. I looked over at the door and there stood that crazy maid Mey-Rin.

"Mey-Rin! What on earth are you doing storming in here!?" Ciel yelled at her.

She jumped then bowed. "Sorry young master, but our guest ran away from me while I was helping her bathe and..." She looked over at me and ran towards me. "There you are Miss... Now come, I need to bathe you and get you cleaned up!"

"No! Don't touch me!" I shouted at her and it made her move away from me. That gave me a time to stand up, run my way over to Sebastian and to hide behind him. I felt his hand rub my back in comfort.

"What's going on?" Ciel asked Mey-Rin. She started rocking on her heels, rubbing her hand on her chin nervously.

"I'm just doing what Sebastian told me to do. He said to help our guest bath and get dressed. That's what I was trying to do, but she ran from me."

"I-I ran because you w-were being f-forceful. I do know h-how t-to undress and b-bathe myself." I told her from behind Sebastian. "I didn't need your help."

"But Miss..." She started but Sebastian raised his hand to stop her.

"It's alright Mey-Rin. You go do the rest of your chores and I'll help Lady Catherine with her dress." Sebastian told her then smiled at me whom made me blush bright read.

"But Mr. Sebastian you can't..."

"It's fine... I don't mind it." I tell her, but then blushed even more once it came out of my mouth. _What the hell was that? I just met the guy and already I want him to see me naked._

"You may go now Mey-Rin." Ciel said to her, motioning her to leave the room.

Mey-Rin bowed then left the room, shutting the door behind her. I moved from behind Sebastian and stood in front of him. Looking up at him, I gave a small smile and he gave me one in return.

"I am really sorry about Mey-Rin, Lady Catherine. Please forgive her rudeness. I don't know why she does that. And not only her, but there are 3 other servant working for me." Ciel said, looking at some important papers while he talked. "We have the cook; Bardory, the gardener; Finny and then we have Tanaka... Ehh, he doesn't really do much, but he's a good sport. He and Sebastian are the only normal servants that I have. Well other than you now, but don't take offense to that Lady Catherine."

"Oh... No offense at all Ciel. And it would be an honor to work for you." I have a small smile and a bow.

"Do you need anything young master?" Sebastian asked him.

"Nothing for right now Sebastian, but please get Lady Catherine bathed and clean please. And also show her around the manor, so she'll know what room she might run into when she wants to hide next time." Ciel gave a chuckle. I blushed at that. _So embarrassing._

"Yes young lord." Sebastian said, making his way over to the door and opened it for me. "Right this way Lady Catherine."

"It was a pleasure Ciel. Thank you for letting me stay here." I curtsied the best I could then walk out of the door and into the hall, waiting for Sebastian. Once he was beside me, he lead me down the hall and into my bedroom or the room where he put me last night to sleep.

"Sebastian, can I ask you something?" I asked while looking at him.

"You can ask me anything and I will answer."

"What were you whispering to Ciel about?" I asked him. "I mean, I could tell that it was about me."

Sebastian gave me a smile and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Now that Lady Catherine is a secret."

"But Ciel said that you would answer my questions honestly and you're not telling me what I want to know."

"Don't worry about what I and the young master were talking about. At the moment, it's not important. But I will say that it was about you and it wasn't anything bad. So don't you worry that pretty head of yours." Sebastian told me as we stood at my bedroom door now. He opened in and escorted me in, with him walking behind me. I sat on my bed as Sebastian walked into my bathroom. I guess he was checking on the bath water. After a while, I heard the tub faucet turn on so I knew now that the water that Mey-Rin fixed for me was starting to get cold. Minutes later, Sebastian came back into the room, with his shirt sleeves pulled up to his elbows.

"Your bath water is all ready for you again Lady Catherine. While you are in there bathing, I shall get your dress ready for you to wear." He told me as he grabbed the dark purple dress from the end of my bed.

I looked at him strangely. "If I'm working at a maid now, shouldn't I be wearing a maid uniform, like Mey-Rin? Also, shouldn't by bedroom be in the servant quarters?"

Sebastian gave a slight nod then he smiled at me. "That is true Lady Catherine, you would be wearing a maid uniform but I think you would look better in a normal dress. This color will just go good with your rosy-pink hair and creamy white skin." He brought his hand up and lightly ran his hand over my now blushed cheeks.

"T-Thank you Sebastian, that's really sweet for you to say." I said to him with a sweet smile.

"And this room seems to suit you. So why change rooms if you like this one?" He said moving his hand away from my face. He gave a bow and went to get my dress ready.

I was still blushing as I made my way into my bathroom. I pulled the dirty white gown from my body and the panties that I was wearing. I looked up and saw my refection in the bathroom mirror. I looked so tiny. My skin was so pale that I looked like a ghost and I could actually see my ribs and hip bone. Giving a sadden sigh, I climbed into the steaming hot bath water. It was the best bath that I have had in a really long time. Looking over to my right, it seemed that Sebastian laid out some soap and hair shampoo. I washed my body first, scrubbing every inch of my body. Once I thought I was satisfy, I took the shampoo and watched my hair. The more I washed my hair, the more that dirt surrounded my body in the water. I now had my bright hair color back to normal. I let out the now dirty bath water then refilled it with hot water, making it burn my skin. Once it was full once again, I sunk under the water and just relaxed until I was ready to come out.

* * *

 **Well there's Chapter 4 and I hope that you liked it. (: Please follow, favorite and review this story. (: I like getting your guys feedback.**

 **Until next time…**

 **Lovers1xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. I'm not going to say some lame excuse about why I didn't update for months. Reason is that I didn't feel like writing a new chapter at that time. But I am now starting to get back at writing this story again and updating.**

 **I have changed my username… It was Lovers1, but I decided to change it to something else. It is now DarkHeiressOfSlytherin. Also, the pictures that I had for this story are not showing up on my profile and I do not know why that is, But oh well. (:**

 **Anyways, on with this new update. I hope that you like this new chapter. Please review, you know how I love some feedback.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Kuroshitsuji. Just my OCs and the plot._

* * *

Chapter 5

No One's POV

After a while of being in the bath, Catherine decided it was time for her to get out. Apparently she had taken a small nap and woken up when the water at gotten cold. Unplugging the drain with her foot, she got out and wrapped a towel around her body and hair. She was slightly nervous going back into her room because she knew that Sebastian was out there wait for her. Taking a long sigh, she raised her head in confidence and opened the bathroom door, walking out. Upon her entrance, Sebastian had his back turn towards her.

"When hearing your arrival, I thought it would be appropriate for me to not look at you in that state. So I will patiently wait like this until you have gotten your bloomers and dress on." Sebastian said, sounding professional.

"Th-thank to Sebastian for the hospitality and your kindness." She told him as she dried her body. Walking over, she grabbed her bloomers and pulled them up her dainty little legs. They fit her enough to where they wont fall off her butt, but they were still kinda big. Afterwards, she slipped on the dark purple dress. It was a really pretty color on her, making her skin look flawless. "Alright Sebastian, you may button me up now."

Without hesitation Sebastian walked over to Catherine calmly, but he had a form of excitement in his eyes. Thank goodness she had her back turn to him or she would have seen. Lightly, he slid his fingers up the back her dress and the tips of them touching her creamy pale skin. She gasped at the feeling that sent a shiver down her body. She bit her bottom lip trying not to let out a moan.

 _"Her skin is so soft and delicate. What I won't give to run my tongue across every inch of her body."_ Sebastian thought as he finished the last button on her dress. Shaking he head to get rid of that thought, he grabbed her corset and slipped it on over her head and on her midsection. Once it was tightly fitted on her body, Sebastian went to do her hair.

"Sebastian... Are you use to doing this kind of thing? Like dressing Ciel and everything?" Catherine asked him curiously.

"I am a butler after all Lady Catherine. If I couldn't do something as simple as dressing the young lord, than what sort of butler would I be?" Sebastian told her with a smirk on his lips.

"I guess you'd be a generous butler. I never had a butler or servants before. Honesty, I don't even remember having parents, a family or anything really. All I remember is being taken on a rainy day like last night." Catherine said with a sad expression on her face. She wish she could remember about her life before that unlucky day. But whatever, she can't change the past. All she can do is look towards the future and being here in Phantomhive Manor, will hopefully give her that opportunity.

Sebastian nodded his head while he listened to her explain what she knew about her life. While she was talking, he dried and brushed her hair. Once done with the brushing, Sebastian twisted her hair into a elegant bun and pinned it with a hair clip that Elizabeth never wore. Some of Catherine's bangs fell out of the bun, so Sebastian twisted them around his finger so they curled slightly a d had them hang around her face.

"There... All done Lady Catherine." Sebastian said to her and produced a mirror. Taking the mirror in her hand, she was shocked. She looked so different then ever before. Her skin was so flawless that she didn't even need any make up.

"Wow... This is so different. I look so different." She said and a smiled grew onto her face. With a blush on her face, she looked up at Sebastian. "Thank you Sebastian, I really like the look."

Sebastian gave a bow. "It was my pleasure Lady Catherine." He gabbed her hand gently and brought her over to her bed. She sat down and Sebastian started to slip black shoes onto her feet, lacing them up.

"You are now ready for the day Lady Catherine. I have to leave to start on lunch, but you are more than welcome to explore the manor or go out into the garden." Sebastian suggested to her.

"Yeah... I might just go to the garden." She said with a smile.

Sebastian gave a bow and and left Catherine to herself in her room. Once he made his way into the kitchen, he started on making the food. When he left her alone in her room, she gave a sigh. Standing up, she smooth down her dress and headed out of her room. Looking around the hallway, she was alone. So she made her way down the hall and down the stairs to the foyer. As she did so, she decided to look around to get more acquainted with the areas around her.

Catherine walked around for a few more minutes and found herself at the back do of the manner. Opening the door, she walked her way into the beautiful garden. Looking at almost every flower, Catherine found a patch of grass and just sat down, felling the warm sun on her face.

* * *

 **Question: Whose P.O.V do you want to see next? Sebastian or Catherine? I might even do Ciel's if I get enough reviews asking for it.**

 **See you in the next chapter (:**

 **DarkHeiressOfSlytherin**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, thanks for all of those who gave their reviews. Keep them coming. I would like to read them. Also, I have a friend that just joined . Her username is DarkLady95. She has a Harry Potter story called Ares Alexis Malfoy: Year 1. She doesn't have a lot of reviews or followers... If you any of you like Harry Potter please check out her story and review it.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Kuroshitsuji. All I own is my OCs and the plot._

* * *

Chapter 6

Sebastian's POV

I made it into the kitchen and started to make my young master's lunch, but was also thinking before hand on what I was going to make for dinner that night. Once I had things in the oven, I made my way around the manor doing chores while I waited for things to finish.

Making my way outside and just turned a corner of the manor when I heard a loud scream. Right then, I knew that that scream could only come a girl..or Finny. But it couldn't be Finny because he was in the manor. I quicken my speed to the back yard of the manor and saw Catherine being surrounded by men in suits.

I ran over to the men and started to fight them to hold them back for now. But with my powers most of the men ended up dead, I grabbed Catherine around the waist and jumped away from the others to the roof of the Phantomhive manor. I looked over at Catherine, wiping the fallen tear from her cheeks.

"Stay here and hide. Whatever you do, do not look over the edge." I told her. "Do you understand?"

Still crying, Catherine nodded her head.

"I'll come back." I stood up and looked at the rest of the men. I gave a demonic wicked grin, jumping to the ground and started to have some fun with my prey.

-0-

I gave a loud sigh when I looked at my, what used to be, tailcoat. It was torn to shreds and holes all in it. I will have to go into town to have the Tailors to fix it. I didn't have the time to do it myself. I looked around at the fallen dead men on the ground. I saw one trying the crawl away. Quickly grabbing the guy, I lifted him off of the ground bring the man right p to my face.

"And where do you think you're going?" I asked the lump of a man.

"Just let me go! PLEASE!..." The guy yelled at me. Like really, screaming at me will not make things any better... For him.

"I'll let you go, only if you tell my why you were attacking one of the Phantomhive maids."

"I can't tell you. My boss while kill me." He told me and the guy was practically crying.

"And if you don't tell me.. I'll kill you." I grinned, showing him my demon canines.

"Fine!"

"Well then?" I gestured for the man to start talking.

The guy started to explain. "My boss, Lord Ryker Crispin, is one of the most successful business owner in all of England. He has a 'facility' where he takes in a group of young boys and girls each year who have been abandoned or were adopted by other staff members and given to him. He uses them for different things... Experiments mainly, but also has them prostitute for money. Lord Crispin cares for all of his children just like if they were his own. He might do wrong, but he does care. He..."

 _Lord Crispin hmm? I might just have to look into this man and see about this facility._ I cut the guy off and asked. "What kind of experiments?"

"Radiation... Injecting the children with harmful diseases... Shock Therapy... And anything that is considered illegal." The guys said with his head down. "He does it all and he never gets caught. That girl, with the pink hair, she was Lord Crispin's most prized possession because she survived it all. She was making the man rich selling her blood all over the world. After she escaped the facility, Lord Crispin sent us to get her. And if we don't come back with her, he will be so pissed."

"Well... Thanks for the information." I said with a chuckle, putting the man down back on the grown but still had my grip on the man's shirt.

"Now... Will you let me go?" He asked me.

"Sorry, but no." The guy didn't have time to scream because I quickly gripped his throat and broke his neck. It giving a loud.. _SNAP!_ Letting go of my grip, the lifeless body fall down to the ground with a thud. I did a quick work and deposed off all of the bodies in the back yard.

Looking around to see if everything was clear and I went back over to the manor, jumping onto the roof. When I did, I saw Catherine curled up in a ball and was crying heavily. Her face was red and puffy. Slowly walking over sitting down beside her, I picked her up and placed her on my lap. I felt her nuzzle against my chest, cuddling close to me. I started to rub the back of her head gently and just let her cry it out.

If any told me that I would be so sweet and caring for a girl, I would have eaten that persons soul. But I wouldn't have it any other way. Even though I just started to get to know her, I loved her. When I first saw her last night asleep in her bed, I knew that I had imprint on her. Demon mates and imprints were rare. And when a demon imprints, the male or female imprint would be respected by others. I'm going to have to explain this to Catherine, but right now, I'll just give her time to feel normal first before I drop this bomb on her.

After awhile, Catherine finally calmed down from her crying. She raised up her head and looked at me with sad eyes. I rub my thumbs under her eyes to wipe the tears from her eyes and cheeks.

"I'm sorry for crying so much." She said.

"It's quit alright m'lady. You are safe now and I will do everything in my power to see to it." I said with a smile on my face, leaning down at kissed her on the forehead. "You have my word."

"Thank you Sebastian." She said laying her head on my chest again. We stay like this for awhile until I stood up with her in my arms.

"Come, I have lunch being made. I should go check on that so it doesn't burn." I told her, holding onto her tightly and jumped from the roof. Once on the ground, I carried Catherine through the door to the kitchen and sat her on her feet. I left her there, while I checked on the food.

The food was finished so I plated everything and took them to the dinning table, placing them on the table. I made a pot of Earl Grey Tea and sat out the fine China. Looking over at Catherine, I asked her to go get the young Lord. Once Lord Phantomhive sat at the head of the table, he began to eat. The other servants plus Catherine sat around the kitchen where they were eating their lunch, while I stayed with the young Lord.

Once lunch was over, everyone went their separate ways, but I cleared the table and went back into the kitchen. What I saw, was so sweet. In front of the kitchen sick was Catherine already washing the pots and pans that I had cooked with.

"You didn't have to do this, you know." I said while I clean off the plates from the left over food.

"I don't mind." She said with a smile on her face. I didn't argue, so I just helped her with the rest of the dishes and cleaning the whole kitchen. She even helped me clean up the dinner food that I had decided on making. She was such a good help, and followed me around with the other nightly chores that I needed to do.

* * *

 **Sorry if the ending of this chapter was a bit rushed. I needed it to be quick because in the next chapter there will be a huge time skip. Well I hope this chapter was alright for your liking :)**

 **Please review!**

 **~DarkHeiressOfSlytherin**


End file.
